


Genius Billionaire

by TheSovereigntyofReality



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga), Dragon Ball, Hellsing, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Billionaire Geniuses, Crossover, Gen, Not Steve Friendly, Team Tony, Tony lives, not team Cap friendly, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-07-05 06:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15858081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSovereigntyofReality/pseuds/TheSovereigntyofReality
Summary: After the Avengers Civil War, Natasha found another billionaire she believed would support the Avengers.It was the biggest mistake they ever made.





	1. Seto Kaiba (Yu-Gi-Oh!)

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer: If you recognise it from somewhere else, it isn't mine**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I've been watching Yu-Gi-Oh again, and and then I was thinking about fics where the exVengers try to get funds from other billionaires after they lose Tony's support. This just came to me.

Tony didn’t know whether to laugh or cry.

Laugh because they had actually gone to Japan for the express effort of trying this. Cry because they clearly thought it would work. Sure, they were both billionaires with their names stamped on a Fortune 500 company and they’d both been child prodigies. They both pulled out of the arms race in favour of technology – albeit of different kinds – and there was a partnership in place between their two companies. But that was where the similarities ended.

Tony Stark and Seto Kaiba were very different men.

‘You’re kidding.’ Rhodey had met Kaiba, and he knew as well as Tony did how stupid their supposed plan really was.

‘I wish!’ Tony tipped his head back.

‘They thought _Seto Kaiba_ would bankroll them?’ Pepper sat on his other side, smirking as she reiterated this. ‘Mr. I-have-an-intense-disdain-for-every-human-being-I-meet-and-I’m-not-shy-about-it?’

‘Yup.’ Tony shrugged. ‘I guess Steve really doesn’t realise that other countries don’t consider him the be-all-end-all of superheroes. Hell! Kaiba doesn’t even believe in heroes. That was going to be a disaster waiting to happen.’ He tapped his chin. ‘I do wonder, though, how Kaiba managed to overcome Maximoff’s powers.’

‘Maybe he doesn’t have any fears for her to exploit,’ Rhodey suggested.

Pepper shook her head. ‘According to the report, Wanda had a nervous breakdown when she tried to hit Kaiba. I suppose there must have been something in his head that was too horrific for her to deal with.’

‘Hm.’ Tony nodded his head. ‘Well, there was that period when he was sixteen where Kaiba got involved in a bunch of hush-hush ordeals that no one talks about.’ He huffed.  
‘Anyway, Kaiba put another collar on Wanda, far worse than the one she had before.’

‘Really?’ Rhodey asked. ‘I thought it was the same one. It looks just the same.’

Tony shook his head. ‘The other collar just suppressed her powers. This one fires it right back at her. Whatever she’s trying to do, she’ll get hit with instead.’

‘Ouch.’ Rhodey sighed and stood up. ‘I suppose someone actually has to pick them up, then?’

‘The UN wants an enhanced involved, preferably one without an emotional attachment to any of them. They’re sending in Carol Danvers.’

Rhodey grinned. ‘Danvers? God, I haven’t seen her in ages.’

‘I’m not surprised,’ Tony said. ‘She’s been off-world.’

***

 **UN Embassy, 3 Weeks Later**  
Steve sat in the cell.

Once again, he tried to cuffs. Not only did he not get anywhere with them, but he swore he strained his wrists from trying. The whole lot of them – him, Sam, Wanda, Clint, Natasha, and Scott – sat in these cells, waiting for...what, Steve didn’t know. They would probably be held here and then eventually disappeared. Already, these people were making Wanda suffer. Anytime she tried to use her power, she ended up screaming on the floor at the very worst.

That collar had to come off!

The door suddenly opened and the blonde woman – Danvers – walked in with someone Steve wasn’t expecting: Rhodey.

Steve stood up. He heard the movements of some of the others. ‘Rhodey, what—’

Rhodey cut him off. ‘That’s Col. Rhodes to you, Rogers.’ Rhodey then sat down in one of the chairs in front of their half-circle of cells. ‘I just wanted to know why the hell you went to Seto Kaiba, of all people. Did you seriously think _he’d_ be sympathetic towards you?’

Danvers snorted, as if the idea was amusing.

Actually, yes. That was what they’d been thinking.

 _‘He’s just like Tony,’_ Natasha had said, _‘except he doesn’t run around playing hero, and he’s got a little brother he’s always looked after.’_

In Steve’s opinion, that’d made him better than Tony.

But Kaiba hadn’t even spared them a consideration. He’d ignored all their calls and messages, and then, when they went into his office building and made their way up to his office, they’d found him in the lobby about half-way up. He’d sneered and scoffed at them. When Wanda had tried to get into his mind, she’d collapsed into a frightened, incognizant heap. Then Kaiba had hit them with some sort of wave from devices planted all over the room. Next thing Steve knew, he and the others were in a cell.

Natasha spoke up. ‘What are you doing here, Rhodes?’

‘I just told you,’ Rhodey said. ‘Because everyone knows that Kaiba doesn’t care about anything that doesn’t directly benefit him. Most of Tony’s business deals with him are based on that.’

‘So Stark had something to do with this?’ Clint spat.

Danvers snorted. ‘Really? That’s the conclusion you draw? They’re business partners so they must be friends and they must have conspired to do this? Don’t be stupid. Kaiba doesn’t have friends. There are some people Kaiba hates less, but he hates everybody. Tony and Kaiba respect each other professionally but they wouldn’t choose to spend their free time together. Kaiba, as I said before, hates everybody – including Tony. And he thinks Tony is soft. Tony has called Kaiba, and I quote, “a nasty piece of work, but better than his predecessor”.’

‘They’re not friends. They’re geniuses, billionaires, and businessmen, but their relationship is entirely professional.’

Natasha scoffed. ‘You expect me to believe two egotists like that aren’t getting along?’

Rhodey smirked. ‘So that’s it.’

‘What?’ Sam asked.

‘We wondered why you thought you could manipulate Kaiba,’ Danvers said. ‘Obviously, you must have seen him as “like Tony”. The question remained: why? Was it the money? The fact that both were child prodigies?’

‘But it was ego,’ Rhodey said. ‘You think both of them are ruled by their egos.’ He stood up, drawing attention to the braces on his legs for the first time. ‘I won’t deny that both of them have egos. They’re good and they know it. But an ego does not make you the same. Tony and Kaiba are very different men.’

Danvers nodded. ‘Very different.’

Without another word, they left.

***

Yugi followed Kaiba through the building. He knew his duelling rival wasn’t happy with this arrangement, but they had little choice.

‘So why do you believe aliens more than you believed in everything connected to Atem?’

‘Aliens are scientifically feasible,’ Kaiba said, voice carrying the same irritated tone it always did. ‘Besides, they were raining out of the sky. I’d just like to get my hands on the idiots who decided that ignoring Stark’s warnings was a good idea.’

‘And I’m the last resort if you and Mr. Stark can’t work this out with technology.’

‘Hm.’

Even after all these years, Kaiba was still reluctant to admit to the power of the Millennium Items.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think Tony and Kaiba would know about each other, and even may professionally respect each other - but they'd never be friends.
> 
> I have three options for why Wanda freaked out upon trying to get into Kaiba's mind.  
> 1: His exposure to the Millennium Items (and connection to the Millennium Rod) are responsible;  
> 2: his deepest fears, based on his experiences of losing his soul and seeing his past life, are simply too horrific for Wanda to bear;  
> 3: or he knew what she was doing and brought up his memories of Zorc to scare her out of his head.
> 
> Natasha thinks far too highly of herself and even if they hadn't been fugitives, I doubt she'd be able to manipulate Kaiba, especially seeing as how he thinks the worst of _everybody_ and would have seen right through them.
> 
> I have this headcanon that after Atem left, he left residual power of his own inside Yugi which, over time, grew until Yugi learned of its existence and learned how to use it.


	2. Pegasus (Yu-Gi-Oh!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PrincessLena asked for the Rogues to try their luck with Pegasus.
> 
> This is pretty much what I envision happening.

Sam didn’t know why, but he couldn’t shake the feeling that they were being trolled.

They’d come to Maximilian J. Pegasus after the Civil War ordeal. T’Challa had been their first option, but he’d made it very clear that his offer of sanctuary had been _only_ to Barnes. Steve had been a lot more comfortable with an American, even if he’d been forced to leave his friend behind.

And, yeah, Pegasus did send them on missions. But something was off about them. For one, at the end, the fight generally left the area flat and still there’d be people around to applaud, thank, and congratulate them. Shortly after, construction would begin on the land they’d just cleared in the fight.

Secondly, Pegasus was not a liberal as Tony had been with how much of his money he’d allow them to spend. Wanda had wanted to buy new boots or something. The transaction hadn’t gone through and she’d complained to Steve. Steve had, in turn, complained to Pegasus. Sam had watched in disbelief as the man had fluffed about and asked why could she possibly need new boots. She had quite a few pairs already and the cleaning staff hadn’t reported any of them in need of replacing.

‘Wait!’ Steve had said. ‘People come into our rooms while we’re not there?’

Pegasus had chuckled. ‘Well, if you want to take over the cleaning duties for yourselves, be my guest. I haven’t the faintest idea why you’re upset, though, Stevie-boy.’ Pegasus addressed them all as their given names followed by “boy” or “girl”. It was infuriating. ‘You would have had the same arrangement in your New York Compound.’ He’d then swaggered off when his chief of security had called him.

Well, yes. That was clear. Sam had not once cleaned anything up in the compound, and it still seemed to be fine. It stood to reason that Stark had hired cleaning staff for the place. He really couldn’t understand why Steve seemed stunned by the suggestion. He then turned to Natasha. ‘Is that true?’ he asked. ‘Were there cleaning staff in the compound?’

‘Of course.’ Natasha shrugged. ‘They came in every day. That’s why the place was always clean no matter what we left around. It’s no big deal. Any place bigger than a suburban house has cleaning staff. It’s no surprise Tony hired them for the compound too.’

‘Well, I never saw them.’

They never saw Tony, really, either. But Sam was actually starting to miss Stark. While he’d been a pain in the neck, and he had gotten them into the Accords mess and then betrayed them, he wasn’t as lazy as Sam had previously thought. He’d always been down in his workshop building things. Pegasus, on the other hand, was a true lazy billionaire who’d never done a day’s work in his life. He did nothing but sit around all day drinking wine, reading comics, and watching cartoons.

_Jeez! What was I complaining about?!_

***

‘So we’re just about ready then?’ Tony asked.

‘Oh, yes.’ Pegasus sipped his wine. ‘The cells are prepared and your former teammates have fallen into a false sense of security. I must say, though, I will miss this. This whole operation has been quite an amusing little series of events.’

Tony cracked a smirk. ‘How badly have you been trolling them?’

Pegasus himself smirked. ‘Who, me? Why would I ever do a thing like that?’

Tony chuckled.

‘How is your search for more super-humans coming along?’ Pegasus asked.

‘Actually, quite well,’ Tony said. ‘Good thinking on your part. The ball really got rolling when I went to those telepaths you pointed me to.’

Pegasus nodded gravely. ‘What you saw that day was horrific, Tony. It was foolish of _anyone_ to ignore your words, but they will do so because it’s far more comfortable for one’s sense of security. Telepaths would be able to see what you did, as I did,’ Pegasus pulled his hair aside, revealing his millennium eye in demonstration, ‘and call on their various allies to work out what to do.’

‘The Black Widow and Captain America ignore a threat because it makes them feel unsafe?’ Tony asked sceptically.

‘No, I was speaking generally.’ Pegasus shrugged and dropped his hair. ‘Captain America ignored it because he liked the feeling of being the hero and he felt as though your warning undermined that. He feels threatened by you because you are Iron Man. The Black Widow projects her own failings onto you, and so dismisses it as an ego trip.’

Tony pressed his lips together. ‘I should have talked to you about this in 2012.’

‘It wouldn’t have done a lot of good,’ Pegasus said. ‘I had to earn my Millennium Eye back and I hadn’t done it yet then.’

***

According to Croquet’s report, there had been a lot of yelling and screaming and cussing when the former Avengers had woken up in their cells. When Tony stepped into the cell block, backed by both Croquet and Happy, there was much of the same. Tony just let it roll off of his back. He waited until they eventually ran out of things to say.

‘You finished?’ he asked with a careless eyebrow raise.

‘Tony...’ Steve began.

‘Now, now, Cap,’ Tony lightly reprimanded him. ‘Don’t go using that tone on me. It won’t work anymore. See, now I know exactly what’s going through your tiny little brains. Pegasus told me.’

‘And he would know!’ Clint scoffed angrily.

‘Of course.’ Tony shrugged. ‘Why do you think Maximoff’s power didn’t work on him?’ He paused for the shocked looks on their faces.

‘What makes you think that?’ Maximoff was clearly going for a hiss, but it came out sounding fearful.

Tony scoffed. ‘Because you wouldn’t have been caught in this trap, which took several months to execute, if you’d have been able to read his mind, would you? Pegasus spent that time coordinating with the authorities and helping me build this prison, all the while keeping you busy. He more or less used you as a land-clearing crew for intended duelling fields.’ The looks of shock on their faces was deeply satisfying. Tony folded his arms. ‘As for how he knew what was in your heads to tell me, Pegasus can also read minds.’

‘He double-crossed us!’ Wanda hissed.

‘Well, duh!’ Tony smirked. ‘I don’t see why you thought he’d help you in the first place. Pegasus is the biggest troll in upper society – worldwide. If he seemed like he was enjoying himself every time he politely refused you something, he was.’

‘You came up here just to gloat?’ Natasha demanded. ‘So typical of you. You just can’t resist the chance to bolster your own ego.’

Tony looked at her, and enjoyed the doubt in her expression when she didn’t see the response she was hoping for. ‘Wow. Pegasus was right. You really do project your own failings onto me. After all, I’m not the former Russian spy who compromised the entire intelligence system and then gave the American senate a massive F-U. Trust me, my ego isn’t the problem.’

That said, Tony pushed his hands into his pockets.

‘Since you’ve been hiding away on Pegasus’s remote island, I’ve been networking and talking to actual decent people. Your services are no longer required. As a result, all of you will be served and you’ll have to answer for all of your crimes in court.’ He looked Steve dead in the eyes. ‘And that includes sitting on the double-murder of my parents for two years.’

That said, Tony turned on his heel and walked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think Wanda would tell anybody that her powers weren't working on someone - not straight away anyway. I think she'd find it humiliating so she'd try and bluff and pretend she could when she couldn't.
> 
> And, yes, the "rescued civilians" were just actors.


	3. L Lawliet (Death Note)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More anime billionaire geniuses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know I said it was just Kaiba and Pegasus. But I was re-reading my story and comments, and several of you wanted to see them try others. And I went: what if they tried L?
> 
> I knew, technically, L would be dead in 2016. Well...the original would be,

The letter hung in front of Tony, projected in his holograms.

‘I am curious about one thing,’ Tony said. ‘Why have you decided to get involved? Way I heard it, you only take cases that interest you. The hardest thing here is how to catch and hold them.’

‘Heh.’ L took a moment before responding. ‘I would say that with Maximoff’s history, she has killed over ten people. For instance, those people she used to Hulk to kill in Johannesburg would certainly count. It hardly matters what, or who, the murder weapon is. Murder is murder. And how many millions of damages have they caused, Mr. Stark? Believe me, they have done more than enough to warrant my attention.’

Tony had a strong feeling on the truth. He didn’t push it, though. He had noticed they’d been very quiet since T’Challa had turned them away from Wakanda. And Redwing’s recall protocol had activated, sending the mechanical bird flying back to Tony for repairs. Tony had taken him off active duty and put the bird in the lab and left him to play with DUM-E, Butterfingers, and U while checking his link to the wings. Those things were broken and would no longer take Wilson into the air.

It stood to reason that the rest of their gear was in need of repair. But they had no money and no way to legally acquire it. It actually concerned Tony what Wanda might be doing to get them money. But Romanoff, at the very least, would know they couldn’t continue to survive like that. There’d already been about half a dozen confirmed mass sightings of them. A reclusive detective, who could afford not to let his face ever be seen, would be her idea of the perfect cover – both as a sugar daddy and as protection from law enforcement.

If they were trying to find L to get him to bankroll them...well, that was L’s business.

Tony highly doubted they’d be able to find him, if his supposition was right. Hell, they couldn’t even hack properly without him! It was far more likely they were running in and getting in the way of his actual cases – perhaps even beating up the wrong people. They were making nuisances of themselves and he just wanted to be rid of them.

It was highly unlikely L was legitimately interested in catching the Rogues for the sake of it. Or even for the challenge of it. There was no challenge here. This was simple and straight-forward. All that was needed was to get them in one place.

‘The cells are ready,’ Tony said. ‘The ICC are ready to take them in. You can spring your trap anytime.’

***

The plan, Natasha mused as she searched for an escape that simply didn't exist, had been straightforward.

L was the greatest detective in the world, and no one knew what he looked like. Hell, there had even been theories in S.H.I.E.L.D. that he was actually a group of organised crime fighters posing as a single man to throw would-be criminals off of his trail. Natasha had honestly doubted that. His proxy, and contact with the outside world, was a single man with a concealed identity. He was a recluse who likely had no experience with the outside world. As such, he would be vulnerable to her. Either way, L had enough money to never need to show his face.

It had been perfect.

Except, it hadn’t been.

L had contact them and told them to meet Watari – his proxy – in the warehouse district of the city they were staking him out in. Steve had immediately agreed. Seeing as he caught murderers, Steve was determined he must’ve been a good and moral man. Natasha wasn’t inclined to agree. L only took cases that took his interest. He was only interested in the challenge presented by certain types of killers – specifically certain types of serial killers. But even she hadn’t suspected a trap.

Watari hadn’t been in the warehouse. Or maybe he had and he had released the gas. They’d not even heard it. There’d just been a sudden grogginess and then Natasha’s world had faded away. She knew for a fact that no one had gotten away. They’d all been doused with a gas designed to knock out even Steve.

L had double-crossed them.

Natasha had to really think to work out why. Then she realised that it was Steve’s methods. In order to get L’s attention, he decided to charge in and catch L’s suspects for him. They’d run in, beat them up, and left them for L’s people to round up. But they had gotten their information from nothing more than what Natasha now realised was circumstantial evidence rather than actual proof. Or rather, from Steve's "instincts" about who the bad guys were.

In short, they’d pissed L off.

So he got rid of them.


	4. Ciel Phantomhive (Black Butler)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel Phantomhive became a demon at 13.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This seemed quite a popular idea. ;)

Tony looked down at the bodies. He then looked up at Brian Braddock.

‘Dare I ask?’ he said.

‘We cleaned them up as much as we could.’ Brain shook his head.

‘Yeah,’ Tony said. ‘But what happened to them?’

Brain looked thoughtful. ‘Have you ever heard of the Phantomhive family, Stark?’

‘No.’

‘They were a family, coming from a long line of aristocrats,’ Brain explained. ‘Their wealth, while mainly down to the service they provided for the British monarchy. The head of the household was nicknamed either The King’s Watchdog or The Queen’s Watchdog, depending on who occupied the throne at the time.’

‘So they went to these Phantomhives, hoping they’d be their new bankrollers?’ Tony asked. It was sort of typical. They couldn’t rely on his fortune anymore, so they went for some other rich guy. ‘What do the Phantomhives actually do?’

‘They solve crimes which become of interest to the royal family. Sort of like a royal private investigator.’

Tony nodded. Back in the day, monarchies had people for everything. ‘Makes sense.’

‘Unfortunately, officially, the Phantomhive lineage died out in 1855.’

Tony frowned. ‘...Officially?’

Brain nodded. ‘Story goes that in 1855, the Phantomhive manorhouse was attacked and burned to the ground with Vincent Phantomhive and his wife trapped inside. Their 12-year-old son, Ciel – whose birthday it was – was nowhere to be found, for quite a number of weeks. Then, suddenly, he reappeared. He was accompanied by a tall new butler, dressed entirely in black by the name of Sebastian Michaelis.’

‘The butler saved him?’ Tony asked.

‘Kinda. The butler was hyper-competent, seemingly able to pull excellent service out of his arse so to speak, and bore quite a strange resemblance to the late Vincent Phantomhive. He was also quite proficient at dealing with the enemies of the Phantomhives, often leaving them dead in protection of the young boy, who was now technically Earl Ciel Phantomhive.’

‘I presume you’re leading up to something?’

‘Yes, but I loathe to say it.’ Brain rubbed the bridge of his nose. ‘Sebastian was a demon.’

Tony paused. The scientific part of him wanted to rebuke such a claim but...well, he knew Thor. For all he knew, demons could have an equal probability of existing. ‘For argument’s sake, could you explain to me how a demon comes to be butler to a pre-teen?’

‘A contract, so the legend says. Humans can make deals with demons, but often forfeit their souls as a consequence. It was said that Ciel Phantomhive was sacrificed in some sort of human sacrifice ritual and made a deal with Sebastian then. If the demon helped him get vengeance, then Ciel forfeited his soul. All reports – which were, I admit, made long after the fact – suggest that the boy had no problem with this. Unfortunately for Sebastian, it seems there was some interference and Ciel became a demon as well. The current Phantomhive – the only one – is Earl Ciel Phantomhive himself.’

‘So you’re saying they went after the fortune of a demon and got mangled?’ Tony asked.

‘Hard to believe, but true.’

Tony rubbed the bridge of his nose. ‘Why would a demon concern himself with mortal affairs though?’

Brian gave a helpless shrug. ‘I think it’s something to do with having once been human himself.’

***

 **Phantomhive Manor, England**  
Ciel’s pen scratched across the paper.

The demon part of him had revelled in taking down those Rogue Avengers. It was actually quite pitiful how they’d tried to appeal to his humanity, ignoring the red in his eyes that gave him away as no longer human. The Scarlet Witch’s attempt to get into his mind had bounced right off him.

She was the first one he killed.

She was simply too dangerous. The assassin was next, followed by the sniper. The American icon, who thought so highly of himself, Ciel had toyed with. He now, after so many years, saw why Sebastian had toyed with his opponents so. Showing them that they were nothing despite being over twice his size was indeed enjoyable.

But he died too in the end.

The other two had fled in horror. Ciel had smirked and then went to call the authorities to tell them where to find Falcon and Ant-Man. Captain Britain had then arrived, hours later, to pick up the bodies. Ciel leaned back. While he was a demon now, he did still retain vestiges of his humanity.

This, it turned out, was common for those like him. Sebastian had only been required, as their contract was made null and void by Ciel becoming a demon, to instruct him on how to live as what was known as an Earthbound Demon. Then, he returned to hell. He’d probably found some other poor sap to consume by now.

Ciel smirked to himself.

Officially, he was the last in a long line of Phantomhives. But Elizabeth had not abandoned him as he’d been initially afraid she would. She had been promised to him at birth, and she had remained by his side until her natural death. Although, her sword fighting had made their lives together miles easier.

There were currently a cluster of human-demon hybrids running around the planet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking Alucard and Integra next.
> 
> Gotta get it right though.


	5. Integra & Alucard (Hellsing Ultimate)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Integra is the billionaire.
> 
> Alucard is the genius.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scott's not with them because of the events of Ant-Man and the Wasp.
> 
> I used the fight between Alucard and Walter to create this. :)

Walter stood back and listened as Sir Integra took the phone call.

‘So they’re coming here?’ she said. ‘How certain are you of this?’

‘Absolutely positive,’ Tony Stark said on the other end. ‘They’re still using my gear and I put trackers in it.’ There was a pause. ‘You’re probably wondering why they haven’t been apprehended if I can track them?’

‘And why they would retain equipment with trackers, yes,’ Sir Integra said.

Mr. Stark answered in order of asking. ‘Due to the damage caused in Bucharest and Germany, the authorities are concerned about approaching them, especially in a major population zone and with baseline officers. I’m still laid up in hospital so I can’t really help.’

Sir Integra’s lips pressed into a thin line. ‘I see.’ It had enraged her that not only had these people ploughed through major population centres with complete disregard for the civilians around them, but it was even worse to beat down a friend and a former teammate and leave him to die in the wilderness of Siberia.

Alucard may have delighted in killing and violence – but all of the prominent agents at the Hellsing Organisation kind of did, even the Police Girl was beginning to get a taste for it – but he was a vampire. And even he had more regard for the lives of innocents than this group. Hell, Alucard got angry at humans who decided to give up on their lives. ‘And why do they retain your equipment?’

‘Because they haven’t even considered that I could track them with it.’ Stark sounded somewhat amused. ‘My gear is good – the best, even. That bunch is extremely good at ignoring things that don’t fit into their world view. Hell, you only have to listen to the recording of what Rogers said to the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents when he discovered the HYDRA infestation and before he had Romanoff dump the data online to know that. He doesn’t have a very good grasp on reality.’

‘And the others?’

‘Maximoff is...she was kept very childish and simple-minded by HYDRA. Rogers didn’t help by infantilising her. She wouldn’t have even thought of it. Wilson isn’t used to gear with tracking systems on it so it never would have occurred to him. Romanoff and Barton are accustomed to tracking systems and don’t really think twice about it. They’ve always had people covering their asses, so they’re unfamiliar with the tracking systems being used against them. The long and short of it is that they’re cocky.’

‘I see. We’ll take care of it, Mr. Stark.’

She heard the smile in Mr. Stark’s voice as he quoted her own expression to her. ‘Happy hunting.’

Sir Integra smiled herself as she hung up.

Alucard was suddenly in the office chair opposite her desk. ‘Would you like them taken alive?’

‘Yes,’ Integra said. ‘Unless Rogers and Maximoff prove themselves too dangerous. In such an instance, you may kill them. But these people are only human. They caused devastation to their fellow man due to arrogance rather than any true malice. They must face justice in a court of law. I want them to look into the faces of those they claim to protect; those they ended up endangering for their own selfish crusade.’

‘As you wish, my master.’

***

Clint followed Cap and Nat out of the woods.

They came to a massive clearing. Just like their sources had said, the Hellsing Manor sat quite a way outside of London. It was almost completely isolated. If they could talk Integra Hellsing around, it would be the perfect base for the Avengers to work out of. They just had to talk their way in.

Steve stopped. His team stopped behind him. There were guards at the gate. They were all leaning against their various guns, though. They were...strangely relaxed as they watched them like they’d been expecting them. But Clint didn’t focus on that. He instead found his attention drawn to the man that stepped forward.

He was tall and his eyes were obscured by a pair of sunglasses. He wore a long billowing red coat and a matching necktie. His face was so pale it looked like it’d be more fitting on a bloodless corpse. He stood there, and the hairs on the back of Clint’s neck stood on end. There was something about this guy...something dangerous.

‘Who are you?’ Steve asked.

The man smirked. ‘I should be asking you that question. You received no invitations to this place, you’re wanted fugitives, and yet here you are.’

Steve either didn’t feel the dangerous aura coming off of this man, or he was unaffected by it. He stepped forward. ‘We need help.’

The man’s smirk just widened. ‘That is obvious. But why do you presume Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing will help you?’

Steve answered with surety. ‘I’m sure she’s a good woman who understands the need to protect innocent people.’

The man barked out a laugh. ‘Protect innocent people? You knock buildings down on top of them, plough through them, and then behave as if they don’t even exist. You don’t protect them. You are what they need protection from. Does it make you feel good to say you protect the innocent? Does this lie make you feel important?’

Steve looked gobsmacked. Red wafted around Wanda’s hands, but it was quickly dissipated. Clint assumed she must have stopped, hissing in frustration instead. Nat’s eyes narrowed, but she said nothing. Sam looked uncomfortable. Clint imagined he was thinking back on Bucharest when that tunnel had been knocked down.

‘It’s not a lie,’ Steve said with conviction. ‘Look, this job...’

‘Job!’ The man scoffed, cutting him off. ‘Are you paid? Did you apply for it in an interview or a trial? Who is your employer? Who do you answer to?’ Even though he didn’t take the shades off, Clint felt as though his eyes were narrowing. ‘If it was a job, you’d hardly need to come here to continue it, would you? You’re not merely looking for help. You’re looking to freeload off of my master so you may continue your self-righteous rampage as you did off of Stark.’

Steve’s jaw worked for a minute. Then he seemed to choose to ignore what the man had said. ‘We save as many people as we can but sometimes you can’t save everyone.’

The other man was silent for a moment. Clint was so busy watching him that he never saw the man’s shadow moving, as if it had a mind of its own. He never saw it stretching out towards them and forking off in five different directions. But he sure as hell felt it snap up and slash him across the arm.

Clint cried out and flinched back. His blood splattered to the gravel at his feet. Having heard the others cry out like he did, and Wanda shriek, Clint clasped his arm and looked around. They’d all been slashed too. Clint then watched as the blood began to move of its own accord as Steve demanded answers. The blood all travelled towards the man and it seemed to be absorbed into his feet.

The man licked his lips and chuckled. ‘Interesting philosophy, Rogers. So, tell me, why didn’t you apply that to Stark’s plan in Sokovia? Hundreds of thousands of people died on that day, regardless of Fury’s intervention. The number would have been significantly lower had you allowed Stark to drop the city from a lower altitude. As any student of basic physics knows, the impact zone would have been significantly smaller. Or are civilian casualties only acceptable when you are the one causing them?’

‘That’s not what happened,’ Steve stated.

‘I’ve read your minds,’ the man said. ‘Despite what you tell yourselves in those delusional little fantasies you like to concoct, that is precisely what happened. Do you know what else has happened? You’ve made Tony Stark into your scapegoat.’

‘Tony Stark is a monster!’ Wanda hissed. ‘He killed my entire family!’

‘No,’ the man said calmly. ‘War killed your parents. Your brother was killed by the natural consequences of your own actions.’

‘Leave her alone!’ Clint snapped at the same time as Steve insisted. ‘Back off! She’s just a kid!’

Suddenly, the man looked amused. ‘A kid?’ He chuckled. He reached up and pulled his shades off, revealing eyes that seemed to glow crimson.

In the next instant, Clint felt himself being blown back. A darkness overtook his vision for just a moment. When it cleared he rolled to his feet. The man was nowhere to be seen, but the guards were still relaxed. Nat had said that the Hellsing Organisation was rumoured to have some kind of secret weapon. Could it be this guy?

The man’s voice came from behind them. ‘Seeing as you insist that woman is a child, I thought a change was in order.’

Clint spun around with the rest of the Avengers. He had to do a double-take. The man was nowhere to be seen. Instead he was looking at a 15 year old girl with long black hair and dressed in a pristine white suit. But she had the exact same crimson eyes as the man had. When she spoke, his voice came out of her mouth.

‘As you’re about to learn, appearances can be very deceiving,’ s/he said. ‘Physical form means nothing to me.’

When Sam spoke, voice shaky, and Clint looked at him, he saw the colour had drained from the airman’s face. ‘Who...are you...?’

‘My name is Alucard,’ the man/girl said. ‘And I have been ordered by my master to bring you in, preferably alive.’

Steve, Clint, and Natasha shifted into fighting stance. Poor Sam still seemed to be in shock. Wanda’s hands began to glow red. Alucard (because it was giving him a headache trying to work out what Alucard was) just smirked. Clint lined up his bow and arrow and prepared to fire, but then Alucard was gone.

Suddenly something hit him in the back. It hit him so hard and fast, but it still sent blinding white pain shooting up and through all his nerve endings. He blacked out. The next thing he knew he was on the ground. He forced himself to focus. Then he heard Alucard’s voice, as if the man/girl was standing over him.

‘When a man’s best friend has been paralysed, it is poor form to make a jab at him about breaking your back. Especially when the man in question had no part in your decision to leave retirement and become a fugitive. So I thought it fitting to really break your back. You’ll never walk again, Hawkeye.’

Clint opened his eyes. He was right. Alucard was standing over him, not a spot of blood on the white suit. The sound of running made Clint look. He found his body didn’t want to cooperate and he could only shift his eyes. All the same he saw Nat coming up to do a flying kick at Alucard.

Alucard watched this in amusement. Then, at the last second, s/he took a hand out of his/her pockets where they’d been shovelled and flicked it upwards. Steve cried out Nat’s name. She screamed in pain before there was a loud whump. Anxious, Clint looked up. Alucard was holding a limb in his/her hand – Natasha’s leg, severed at the knee. S/he looked at it in interest and then carelessly threw it over his/her shoulder. Clint didn’t have the energy to cry out.

‘A Black Widow,’ Alucard said, ‘isn’t much good when missing a leg.’

What the hell was this creature?

‘Y...you...’ Steve stammered, seemingly shocked beyond belief.

Where was Sam? Had he run? Clint skated his eyes around. He soon caught sight, just a few feet away, of two Hellsing grunts pinning someone down. It looked like they’d taken advantage of the shock Alucard had put Sam into and gotten him. That left only Steve and Wanda to deal with it.

‘How could you...?’ Steve demanded.

‘Quite simple, really,’ Alucard said. ‘As I said, physical form – the trappings of mortal form – mean nothing to me. I come from a world where I would kill you on the spot for what you’ve done. The law of the land was an eye for an eye and a tooth for a tooth; where the common man had to do as he was told or he died. But, unlike you, I’ve adapted to this world. I cannot kill you now because that would deny the justice my master has demanded. She wants you to look in the eye the very people you claim to protect and see the damage you have so callously caused them in your childish resistance to your responsibilities.’

Steve shook his head. ‘The Accords...’

Alucard cut him off again. ‘You did not even read the Accords. You do not understand the United Nations to the point where you call them a government. Perhaps you mistake them for the League of Nations, but the blame for that would lie entirely at your feet. Blaming Stark for everything that doesn’t go your way is not only incredibly petty and immature, but it also shows you up for the coward that you are, unable to handle taking responsibility for your own foolish mistakes, so you pass it on to the only adult in the room.’

S/he turned his/her head, obviously looking at Wanda.

‘And this one. Well, how can she call Stark a monster when she is the one who volunteered to be experimented on and turned into a monster on the outside as well as the inside because she wanted to kill a man who was only remotely responsible for her personal tragedy? She ignored everything that might take her vengeance away. She ignored Stark turning away from mass-produced weapons. She ignored him trying to clean up the mess he and his father unknowingly made. She ignored everything that suggested he wasn’t the monster she fancied him to be, because then who could she target for her pointless revenge? She didn’t know who fired the explosive. She just latched onto the name that happened to be on the side of an entirely separate bomb which failed to explode. This woman shouldn’t be running around pretending to be a hero. She should be heavily sedated and tied into a straight jacket.’

Wanda screeched and launched herself at Alucard. Alucard watched this calmly. Wanda had just come into Clint’s line of sight when a black tendril lanced out, seemingly from Alucard, and stabbed Wanda right through the stomach. Blood flew out of her mouth and she slumped. The tendril retreated and Wanda dropped like a stone.

Steve said nothing.

Alucard looked at him. ‘Now, it’s your turn. Tell me something, Rogers: did it make you feel good? When Stark watched his parents get murdered on that video tape. Did it feel good to beat a grieving man to a bloody pulp alongside the killer and then just leave him in a Siberian HYDRA base? Did it make you feel righteous?’

Wait...what...? Steve said...

Steve spoke again. ‘It wasn’t Bucky.’

‘Mentally, no,’ Alucard agreed. ‘But, physically, it certainly was. Does the fact that he was brainwashed negate the fact that a mere boy was left to fend for himself in shark-infested waters? Does it take away from the fact that Howard and Maria Stark died that night and that your old flame decided to cover up their murders? Oh, yes, you’ve thought of it. There’s no way Carter didn’t look at the bodies and realise it was murder. You’ve just been ignoring it, the same way you ignored that using the resources of a man to find his parents’ killer with intent to protect said killer without telling him is morally bankrupt.’ Alucard seemed to smirk. ‘I’m morally bankrupt too, but at least I admit it. You cover everything in a veneer of righteousness.’

There was a pause.

Alucard went on. ‘Just think, for most of his life, Howard Stark was looking for you. He forsook his relationship with his only son on account of you. He protected and upheld your legacy and tried to bring you home. When you awoke, Tony Stark offered you all the help he could. He offered you money and resources and help with aspects of the 21st century that you were confused by. He helped lessen the blow of your culture shock. And how do you repay them both? You’re nothing but a traitor.’

Alucard lifted his/her hands.

‘In all my years, I’ve always held the highest contempt for your kind; turncoats and traitors. I don’t think Tony Stark will bother with punishing you, so I will do it for him.’ His/her eyes narrowed. ‘Let’s see how well that serum really lets you heal, shall we?’

Then Alucard shot forward.

Clint didn’t see the fight, but he sure as hell heard it.

It did not go well for Steve.

***

In the end, Tony mused, it might have been kinder for Integra’s secret weapon, Alucard, to have killed them.

Wilson was permanently traumatised. Barton would never walk again and his nerves had lost a great deal of their stability, causing his hands to constantly shake. Romanoff had lost her right leg from the knee down. Maximoff...well, she’d never have children if she ever rehabilitated and wanted them. The power-suppression collar was slapped back on her and she was eventually shipped back to Sokovia to stand trial in her own country.

Rogers was the worst off, though. It turned out the serum did have limits, and Alucard found them. He now limped everywhere. Deep nerve damage, they said. His hands shook and his speech had become slurred as he was no longer capable of fully opening his mouth. For the state of his body, he might as well have never been injected in the first place.

Tony wanted to feel bad about it.

But the schadenfreude was too strong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason Steve takes so long to attack is because he's never seen this level of bodily harm actually done and he's shocked into freezing.
> 
> Wanda does try to attack Alucard but he instantly snuffs her attempt out.
> 
> As for Clint, I don't know anything about injuries of this nature but I think Alucard would know how to hit him just right to inflict these specific injuries.
> 
> Edit: I forgot that not everyone's familiar with Hellsing. (sheepish shrug) Alucard can read minds through drinking blood.


	6. Bulma Briefs (Dragon Ball/Z/Super

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a cosmic event in which the MCU and the Dragon Ball Universe merge for a short time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to start by offering this chapter as a dedication.
> 
> When I heard Stan Lee has passed away, I initially didn't believe it (as this same rumour has happened before), but it is true. He died on November 12 at the age of 95.
> 
> We shall miss you, sir, and your cameos.

Tony had been a kid when his father had first told him about it.

Every seven years, for a period of one lunar cycle – or a month – their universe merged with another one – one that was vastly different. In this time, cities and mountains, and people appeared but no one really seemed to notice. Only the governments of the world had and they’d began to ask questions, so geniuses from both worlds had come together to find the answers years ago.

Tony had been interacting in this odd cosmic event ever since.

In that time, he’d become friends with one fellow genius engineer called Bulma Briefs. After his stint in Afghanistan they had even become friends. It was during this time that he found out about her own circle of friends – which was made up primarily of martial artists, and at least three aliens.

Tony had mused, several times when cleaning up the Avengers messes, that it was a pity he couldn’t be sure the attack he was expecting would come during the cosmic event.

Goku and Vegeta would wipe the floor with that army, and have fun doing it.

It was in Goku that Tony found the “paragon of virtue” that his father had always baselessly insisted Rogers was. Goku was gentle and compassionate and honest. He responded to being challenged by seriously considering what he was told. And he believed that anyone could be a hero. He cared about the people around him and never really thought of himself as a hero, despite everyone else categorising him like that.

Sure, he was a bit of an idiot, but in a really endearing way. And he had the very valid reason of having actual brain damage to explain why he seemed so empty-headed. Roshi had made the statement that he was only an idiot in day-to-day life. When he fought, he was actually kind of a genius, who adapted well to curveballs.

Which was more than you could say about Rogers.

Seven years later, the cosmic event happened again.

The Civil War had just happened, and Tony in desperate need of the pick-me-up that came in the form of an invitation to the barbeque. To be fair, the invitation came after Bulma called him up to see what’d happened in the last seven years and he’d ended up ranting about Rogers and his loyal pack of followers.

Feeling that Peter needed to get a good look at what a hero really looked like, Tony asked if he could bring the kid along. Upon hearing who he was, Bulma agreed and told him to bring Pete’s aunt too. Tony did, but he warned May about Roshi and Oolong being a little handsy and extremely perverted, and the general way that was dealt with.

May decided it was no trouble, in the end, as the barbeque would allow Peter to see a rare scientific phenomena first-hand.

Tony knew that S.H.I.E.L.D. knew of the phenomenon. It was in their databanks that Romanoff so callously dumped on the web. However, they couldn’t make any use of it whatsoever because the minute the event ended they lost everyone and everything – including any data they’d managed to acquire. So trying to capitalise on it was a massive waste of time.

Funny. Tony never seemed to lose anything from his contact. He still had a case of dynocaps sitting in a drawer in his secondary lab that never went anywhere. He wondered if there was some higher entity from their dimension that was intentionally subverting S.H.I.E.L.D. and HYDRA so that they gained nothing.

He’d used said dynocaps to get here with Peter and May.

He was half-convinced Romanoff didn’t even know the lab existed.

When they arrived, they discovered that Goku had another son, Goten, and Tony watched him and Trunks run around, play-fighting. May was talking to Chi-Chi and Mrs. Briefs, Bulma’s mother, as the women cleaned up after the ravenous Saiyans. Peter was talking to Goku – and Goku appeared to be giving him some sort of hero’s advice.

Even though Tony knew Romanoff and Barton probably knew about this place, he wasn’t expecting them to approach it.

Then Piccolo announced that they were approaching it – and not from the front.

‘What do they want?’ Chi-Chi demanded.

‘Money, most likely,’ Tony grumbled. ‘I don’t think they know how this system works. They don’t know that when the event is over, they lose anything they acquired from your dimension.’

Goku lifted his eyes and said, ‘I think King Kai said something about Supreme Kai doing that.’

So, like he thought. Someone did it on purpose. ‘Anyway, before they used to coast on my goodwill. Like I said to you, Bulma, something’s coming and it’s bigger than us and I can’t count on it happening now or seven years from now.’

‘So you made do with what you had,’ Tien surmised. ‘But it blew up in your face.’

‘Pretty much,’ Tony said. ‘When he gets here, he’ll probably tell his version of the truth.’

Vegeta scoffed.

Trunks looked up at his father. ‘What does that mean?’

‘When someone tells “their” version of the truth, they’re telling the story to make themselves look good,’ Vegeta said. ‘They cut out every detail that makes them look bad and slant it so that they’re the victim. I wouldn’t be a bit surprised if this guy walks in here and tells us an outright lie.’ He looked at Tony. ‘Wanna hide so they don’t realise you’re here? I wanna see what he tries to feed us.’

Apparently, so did everyone else, so Tony ducked out of sight and waited.

Piccolo’s focus immediately turned to the incoming fugitives.

***

Wanda levitated over the fence while the others all scaled it. So, of course, she landed first. She stretched out, seeking the minds to influence to give them what they needed. She couldn’t find anything though. It was as though they weren’t even there. When the others hit the ground next to her, Steve immediately led the way. Wanda expected to find an empty courtyard when they got there.

It wasn’t empty.

There was a very large group of people standing there.

Wanda did a double-take. Where had they come from? Why hadn’t she sensed them? Her eyes were drawn to the green man, and she noticed him smirking at her. She might think him an alien but Nat had said something about the people of this world evolving differently than them. Then the blue-haired woman at the head of the group spoke up.

‘You’re trespassing,’ she said. ‘What are you doing here?’

Steve took on a placating tone. ‘I’m sorry for the intrusion ma’am, but we need help?’

‘And why should I help you?’ the blue-haired woman asked. ‘I don’t know you, so what makes you think I would care about your problems?’

Wanda tried to reach out for the woman’s mind again, but she got nothing. It was as if she wasn’t even standing there.

‘We’re in the business of saving people,’ Nat said, ‘and we’ve been betrayed.’

‘Oh, really?’ the old man with the cane and the sunglasses asked. ‘How so?’

So Steve told the story – Stark lying to Sam, going to try and haul Steve and his friend in (Wanda didn’t know why Steve kept protesting Bucky’s innocence even to people who didn’t know the first thing about the other man’s situation), and then going nuts for no reason other than they didn’t do what he wanted. How Steve had to disable his suit. When he finished, there was a silence, but Wanda couldn’t tell what kind of silence.

The other woman, the one with black hair in a high bun, was the first to break the silence. Her voice angry. ‘What does it say about you that you can tell such a huge lie with such an earnest expression?’

Steve drew back, shocked. ‘Lie? Ma’am, I didn’t lie...’

The blue haired woman suddenly slapped him – hard. Hard enough to knock Steve over. There was dead silence following it.

‘My father knew Howard from the collaboration in working out this little cosmic event,’ she said. ‘I’ve known Tony for years. Tony, especially before his little episode in Afghanistan, could be called a lot of things, but he’s never been prone to senseless violence. Even if I didn’t know what really happened in that bunker, I’d have known you were lying.’

Stark had gotten to them first!

‘It’s not a lie,’ Steve insisted. ‘Look, you don’t know Tony as well as you think you do...’

The old man laughed at him. ‘Ha! I think it would be more accurate to say that _you_ don’t know Tony as well as you think you do. You hold who he was before his captivity in Afghanistan over his head like it’s the only thing that defines him. You turn a blind eye to all of the changes he underwent as a result of the experience. You hold his wealth and power against him, his past as a weapons manufacturer, all the while you reaped the benefits of such. You ignored his concerns about an impending invasion because it was inconvenient to you. In fact, I doubt you know Tony Stark at all.’

Wanda hated to say it, but the old man’s speech had been powerful enough to reverberate in her head. His words had the power to make her doubt her own perceptions. Wanda fiercely pushed that aside.

Nat scoffed. ‘Oh, please! That was an ego trip!’

The man with the hair that seemed to entirely defy gravity, standing with the eight year old that looked like he could be the blue-haired woman’s son, spoke up in a mocking tone. ‘This coming from the former Russian spy who compromised the American government’s intelligence system and then said she was too valuable to arrest? Your whole life seems to be nothing but one ego trip after another.’

The boy in question looked up at him. ‘Doesn’t that mean she’s projecting her own faults onto Tony?’

‘Oh, they all are,’ the blue-haired woman said. ‘Isn’t it convenient to have a scapegoat so you can pretend to be perfect? You like to think you’re heroes, but you’re not. The closest you’d come would be anti-heroes.’

Steve looked angry and he reached for the woman.

The man next to the kid was suddenly there, and he lifted Steve by the jaw. Steve struggled and kicked, grabbing at the man’s hand to try and prise it away. But the man didn’t seem to be affected at all. The others all yelled out in shock and protest. He tightened his grip instead, causing Steve to make a hoarse noise. The man then made one statement.

‘Lay a finger on my wife,’ he said, ‘and I’ll have to kill you.’ He threw him back.

Steve hit the ground with a thud. He gasped for breath.

‘What is wrong with you?’ Sam demanded, rushing forward to Steve. ‘You could’ve killed him!’

Then, another man spoke up. ‘And Thor could have killed Tony when he grabbed him by the throat. None of you said a word against it though.’

Wanda’s, and everyone else’s attention, was drawn to a man who’d said nothing up until this point. Like the first man, his hair seemed to defy gravity, only less so, and unlike him he was wearing an orange outfit that seemed to be a fighting outfit of some kind. No one responded to what he’d said. He walked over and folded his arms, looking down at Steve.  
‘They said you’re supposed to be a good person,’ he said. ‘I’d like to test it.’

In the next moment, a cream-coloured cloud came flying down and stopped right next to him. Atop of it was a little boy who looked like he could be this man’s clone. The group around had varying reactions. Some smirked, some chuckled, and some clapped. The kid jumped up and landed on the man’s shoulder. The old man walked forward.

‘Good idea, Goku.’ He pointed to the cloud with his cane. ‘This is the flying nimbus. You can only ride it if you are good and pure of heart. Krillin?’

The taller of the two dwarfs then walked over, grabbed Steve and unceremoniously threw him onto the cloud.

He fell right through.

‘Oh, you’re not.’ The old man chuckled. ‘Yeah, didn’t think so.’

‘How do we know you’re telling the truth?’ Clint demanded. ‘You’re obviously on Stark’s side!’

Nobody answered him because Steve leaned up and insisted. ‘I was chosen because I was a good man!’

‘Maybe you were once,’ the old man said. ‘But you’ve fallen from grace now. After all, the level of selfishness you displayed in the name of keeping your friend is not observed in a good man of any description.’

‘Not to mention you lied to our faces,’ Goku said. ‘And you came here for Bulma’s money and gear, like she’s just a tool for you to use rather than a person with concerns of her own.’

‘We’re heroes!’ Steve insisted.

The old man shoved him back shoved him back with the cane. ‘No, you’re not. A true hero,’ he set the cane to Goku’s shoulder, ‘never forgets his responsibility to the world.’

The dark-haired woman walked over to Goku’s side as if she was his wife. She even took the child from his shoulder into her arms. ‘You conveniently did once your best friend was in trouble. You collapsed bridges on civilians, you stole at your own convenience, and you started a fight that never needed to happen, all to stop a legal investigation from going ahead – and don’t try to deny it. We’ve all seen the footage. You’re a selfish bastard, and I suspect even your claiming to be a hero is nothing more than your own ego trip.’

Steve aimed a punch.

Goku caught it.

Goku flicked him in the head.

Steve went flying and was knocked out cold.

A fight broke out.

The green man came at Wanda.

That was the last thing she saw before waking up in a cell, the collar back around her neck and the straight-jacket back on her.

Wanda screamed.

No one came to save her.

Months later, she stood on trail for what she’d done both under HYDRA’s power and under Steve’s.

She was sentenced to life in prison and forced into rehabilitation therapy, where people tried to convince her that Tony Stark was not the monster she knew him to be.

She grew old and died there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who don't know (and as something I want to speak of on a public forum) in Dragon Ball (the original series) Goku agreed to marry Chi-Chi when her father, the Ox King, offered her his hand when both of them were 12. Due to Goku's total isolation in the mountains, Goku thought marriage was food and agreed.
> 
> Because of this, it acted more as an arranged marriage. I think Goku initially cared about her as a friend and learned to love her as a wife later on.
> 
> It should also be noted that, as a kid, I didn't like Chi-Chi because she was always yelling at Goku and trying to get Gohan to study instead of train, no matter what threat was coming up. As an adult, I look back on it and I feel a lot more sympathy for her. I understand where she was coming from. I really do like her as a character now.
> 
> Also, for those not familiar with the Dragon Ball franchise, Vegeta was actually a child soldier and remained as such until he joined Goku and the others on Earth. In the movie where we first met Beerus, God of Destruction, he lands the best hit on Beerus because Beerus slapped Bulma to the ground.
> 
> Additional note: Piccolo (the green man) has psychic ability and, yes, was actually blocking Wanda.


End file.
